shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Jackson
Alyssa is a teenage girl that went through a lot as a child. When her little sister Lilith(Lily) was a month away from turning 3 years old Lily's, Alyssa's, and Alyssa's twin brother Jasper's parents died in a horrible house fire while they were at a near by park. It devastated the two twins, but they soon learned to cope with the fact their parents were gone and raised Lily by themselves. They've lived in Seattle, Washington their whole life. Personality coming soon... Profile Nationality: 1/2 French and 1/2 German Age: 15-years old Birthday: December 9th Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Hobbies: ice skating,playing violin and guitar, drawing, song writing, and singing a little bit Favorite School Subject(s): '''Music, Language Arts, Literature, and Art '''Least Favorite School Subject(s): '''everything else '''School Clubs/Activities: Art Club, Gymnastics, Cheerleading Favorite Color(s): '''all shades of blue, white, purple, and green '''Least Favorite Color(s): '''Orange and brown '''Favorite Flower(s): '''Forget-Me-Not, Lilies, Roses '''Likes: Snow, Winter, Ice Skating, storms, sunrises, midnight, the cold, and looking at the moon Hates: homework, someone messing with her brother and/or sister, Summer, hot places Languages she speaks: 'French, German, and Japanese Guardian Charas Aria One of her Guardian Charas that represent her true love for music. Aria is a little mischevious and can usually be seen singing or playing a prank on Alyssa's other charas. Aria was created by her desire to have more confidence in her singing talent and to just go with the flow sometimes. Eira This is the Guradian Chara that represents her love for the snow and just the cold in general. Eira is a real innocent chara and acts a lot like Snow White actually. She was created by her desire to feel more like the snowflakes; falling without a care in the world and falling gracefully all the while. Eira is usually the one that helps Alyssa get over her nerves during an ice skating competition. Tondra Tondra is the Guardian Chara that represents her childish, hyper side. She's a very hyper chara that acts a lot like a kitten and just like Alyssa LOVES storms. Tondra was created by her desire to feel like a child again, and be more like a little kitten. Tondra is usually seen with Alyssa during storms and when she's playing a game with Lily. Spring Represents her artistic side and the side of her that still misses her parents. Spring is a very sensitive chara, she can easily burst into tears if you say the wrong thing to her. Spring was created by her desire to be more like a puppy and to show her true emotions easier. She's usually seen comforting Alyssa when she's sad, mad, or confused about something. Powers Character Change When Alyssa character changes with one of her Guardian Charas her eye color changes depending on the ability of her charas. Aira When she character changes with Aira her eyes change purple. Alyssa is then bestowed with confidense to sing and when she sings it will either put people to sleep or hypnotize them. The side-effects though is that she becomes extremelly honest and cocky to the point it's annoying. Eira When she character changes with Eira her eyes turn blue. Alyssa is then given unnatural grace and being able to withstand any cold temperture. A side-effect though is that sometimes she'll act cold towards someone or will distance herself from people. Tondra Whenever she character changes with Tondra her eyes turn yellow. During this character change she's bestowed with cat-like flexability and becomes hyper and childish again. The side-effect to Tondra's character change though is that Alyssa might loose control of her body and becomes girly. Spring When Alyssa character changes with Spring her eyes turn green. She is then bestowed the ability to get anything she wants like a puppy give the puppy-dog eyes to a person. A side-effect though is that sometimes she can't control her emotions and becomes extremelly sensitive. Character Transformations 'Punk Rocker ''' Alyssa can transform into Punk Rocker by transforming with Aria, harnessing the confidense to sing and the want to be more mischevious and a prankster. '''Appearance: Alyssa's hair becomes straighter so it looks exactly like Aria's hair. She then gains an outfit looking identical to Aria's outfit. Abilities: ' In this form she sings to hurt, hypnotize, heal, or put to sleep her enemies. To create a sheild she can sing a single note (example: She sing Re or Mi); the more notes she sings the more powerful and larger her sheild will become. Her main weapons though is her voice and her microphone. With her microphone she can preform the Soothing Melody and Soothing Melody Special techniques. Later on after becoming Punk Rocker she gains other attacks: Dance Beat, New Future, and Eternal Snow. 'Ice Princess She can transform into Ice Princess by transforming with Eira, focusing with more snow and ice abilities, and her desire to be as free and graceful as the snow itself. Appearance: Her hair grows down to her knees and becomes wavy and gains a pair of dog-like ears like Eira. Her outfit consists of the colors white and ice blue. She wears a ruffly ice blue dress with a white cover sort of thing over it that looks like swan feathers. The outfit also consists of snowflake accessories and ice blue ballet flats. Iteams: *Snow Staff *Ice Sword Abilities: Ice Princess's abilities are centered around ice and snow, and they are used to freeze people and inflict pain on them. In combat she is probably the second best to be used, but is usually used by water or during a cold season, night/morning, and/or month. One of her weapons, the Snow Staff, is used for the Snow Storm, Icy Rain, and Snow Storm Special techniques. Her other weapon, the Ice Sword, is used for the Ice Dragon, Ice Backlash Wave, and Ice Dragon Special. 'Lightning Kitten ' Alyssa becomes Lightning Kitten when character transforming with Tondra, harnessing her kitten-like abilities, and lightning and thunder abilities. Appearance: Her hair remains the same length as it usually does. She then wears a flowing black strap sundress with a white line going around the end of the dress. Around her neck she had a black ribbon tied to it as a choker. Besides gaining a pair of white kitten ears and a kitten tail she also wear knee length white socks and black ballet flats. Items: *Thunder Bow and Arrows *Lightning Sword *Storm Guns Abilities: Since Tondra is a kitten chara Alyssa obviously gains the abilities, flexability, and grace of a kitten. Though because both Tondra and Alyssa have a love of storms she gains the ability of thunder and lightning after character transforming with Tondra. With her Thunder Bow and Arrow she can use the techniques Thunderbolt Shot, Thunderbolt Shot Special, and Destructive Arrow. Though with the Lightning sword, which is a little more powerful, she can use the Blazing Slash, Lightning Strike, and Lightning Strike Special techniques. Then finally, with the Storm Guns she can use the Ace Shot, Direct Strike, Thundershock Shot, and Thundershock Shot Special. She's in a tie for one of the strongest in combat, but is the strongest during a storm. 'Spirit Pup' She can character transform into Spirit Pup with Spring, focussing on the gained puppy-like and nature abilities, and her desire to show her feelings easier. Appearance: ''' Hair goes up into a high ponytail tied back by a red ribbon. Wears a purple fighting style kimono with flower pattern, tigh length dark purple socks, black and red sandals, and dark purple fingerless forearm gloves. Gains a pair of blonde puppy ears and fluffy puppy, fox-looking tail. '''Iteams: *Nature Kunai *Flower petal Shuriken Abilities: ''' Since she's a puppy chara not only does Alyssa gain puppy-like abilities as Spirit Pup but also gains abilities of nature because of her sensitivity to everything around her. She's good with hand to hand kombat but prefers to use one of her weapons. With her Nature Kunai she can use the Leaf Cyclone and Leaf Cyclone Special techniques. Though with the Flower petal Shuriken she can use the Flower Hurricane and Flower Hurricane Special techniques. Without any weapons though and just using her fists she can use the techniques Oak Evolution, Flower Affectionate Universal Execution, and Oak Evolution Special. She is the strongest out of all the character transformations, and unlike the others she doesn't need her power boosted by a certain place or weather pattern. Relationships Jasper Jackson''' Alyssa's fraternal twin is Jasper. The only real big difference between the two is their eye color and the shade of their hair, besides that they act a lot alike. Since they are twins Jasper and Alyssa are extremelly close to the point they can easily mimic each other's moves, talk a like, and read each others minds. He's extremelly over protective of Alyssa, and Alyssa is extremelly over protective of Jasper. When either is hurt something in their heads go off and they instantly know something is wrong with the other. Truthfully, they have a kind of bond like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from the Ouran Host Club, but unlike Hikaru and Kaoru Jasper and Alyssa haven't shut themselves off completely from the world. Lilith (Lily) Jackson Lily really looks up to Alyssa not only as a role model but as a mother figure. Once and a while Lily will call Alyssa mom, mommy, or mother, especially when Lily is sad. She's always saying when she grows up she wants to be EXACTLY like her older sister. Lily and Alyssa are usually seen together playing some sort of game(usually dress-up or princess), singing together, or shopping. Lily is a mixture of Jasper and Alyssa; she has Jasper's shade of hair but Alyssa's eye color. She really looks up to her older siblings, especially Alyssa, but sometimes wonders what happened to her real parents. William Rhodes William and Alyssa are extremelly close, and William is actually her crush. They are so close actually that everyone that doesn't know them, even people that do know them actually, think they are a couple. Unknowing to each other since they like each other they don't really mind when people think they are a couple, but usually when someone makes a comment about it to their face they will blush and look away from each other. At school they are always seen with each other, and when Alyssa isn't with Lily or Jasper she's usually with him. Daniel Martin Daniel is Alyssa's best guy friend and has known her since they were babies. He's been there for her through everything and is very protective of her. He treats her as if she were his little sister(he's older than her by a couple days). Daniel is always protecting her and making sure she's always alright, and when she isn't he always says the same thing: "Alright who am I beating the crap out of now?" Alyssa and Daniel are really the definition of best friend, and nothing and no one has been able to tear them apart or ruin their trust yet. Gallery shugo chara character-6.jpg|Alyssa at 14-years old shugo chara character-7.jpg|Alyssa at 10-years old listening to music shugo chara character-8.jpg|Alyssa at 12-years old shugo chara character-9.jpg|Alyssa Lily, and Jasper's mom shugo chara character-10.jpg|her singing shugo chara character-11.jpg|Alyssa at 13-years old Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters